Porque soy tu hermana mayor
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: Toda hermana mayor quiere cuidar de su pequeño hermanito. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando su relación sobrepasa los limites del amor familiar?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Naruto ni Naruto** shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro.

Advertencia: Va a ver AU (universo alterno) y Ooc (cambio de personalidad de personaje.

El one shot si es mio. Espero que les guste n.n

Porque soy tu hermana mayor

Desde que éramos muy pequeños… Yo siempre lo eh **protegido**.

_— ¡Oye niño con cara de niña! ¿Dónde esta tu tonta hermana para protegerte?_

_― N__‐__no, no l__‐__lo se…_

_― Jaja, solo eres un debilucho que necesita que su hermana lo defienda._

_— ¡Tonto!_

Él siempre necesito que lo proteja de los demás, quizás porque lo eh consentido **demasiado**.

_— ¡Hey, dejen de molestar a Sasuke__‐__chan! ¡Idiotas!_

Con solo gritarles o golpearlos los asustabas. Se lo merecían,** ¡Nadie molesta a mi hermanito menor y salía ileso!**

_— Te quiero mucho, hermana mayor._

_— Yo también te quiero mucho…_

Él es tierno, lindo, adorable, divertido y amoroso. ¿Qué más se podría pedir de un** hermano menor**?

_— Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que consientes demasiado a Sasuke-chan?_

_— Mamá, él es mi hermanito, por supuesto que tengo que cuidarlo y mimarlo._

Tal vez estaba exagerando con mi amor sobreprotector. Pero, Sasuke es mi hermanito menor. Y eso **nadie lo cambiara**.

_— ¡Eres la mejor, hermana mayor!_

Conforme pasaban los años, íbamos creciendo. La tierna y adorable carita de mi hermano cada vez se hacia mas adulta, convirtiéndolo en un chico lindo y delicado. Como el **príncipe de los cuentos de hadas**.

_— Hermana, me gusta una niña de mi grado. ¿Qué hago?_

_— Nada, se tú mismo, seguramente ella se enamorara de ti._

_— ¿Lo crees?_

_— Claro, te lo juro._

Poco a poco aumentaba mas su confianza en si mismo, lo molestaban menos, tenia mas amigos y hablaba con mas fluidez. Me sentía feliz por el él. Pero extrañaba protegerlo de los demás, y sentirme como le hermana mayor más fuerte del mundo. **Solo para que él me mire con sus pequeños y brillantes ojitos alegres.**

_— Hermana, ¿donde esta mi mochila? Se me hace tarde para ir a clases._

_— Esta detrás del sillón. Si quieres te llevo a la escuela._

_— Pero vamos a escuelas diferentes, no quiero molestar._

_— Sasuke chan, sabes que nunca eres una molestia para mí. ¡Vamos!_

_— Gracias, hermana mayor._

Cuando apenas cumplí dieciséis años, papá y mamá me regalaron una moto para ir a la escuela. A Sasuke le encantaba sentarse detrás mio, abrazarme fuerte y disfrutar del **agradable momento que nosotros compartíamos**.

_— Hermana, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio?_

_— Claro tontito, ya tengo dieciséis años. Y eh tenido dos novios súper lindos._

_— ¿Porque terminaron?_

_— Porque ninguno es tan lindo y tierno como mi pequeño hermanito de trece años.  
><em>  
>Y lo único que hiso fue sonrojarse y correr hacia su habitación. Me sorprendí, él nunca se alejaba corriendo de <strong>mi lado<strong>.

_— Ella termino con migo, porque le gustaba el estúpido de Naruto._

_— Lo siento Sasuke chan, yo creo que eres el mejor chico del mundo. Y ella es una tonta al no darse cuenta._

_— Sakura…_

Y lo que hiso me sorprendió y me atonto. ¿Qué hermano menor besa tiernamente a su hermana mayor en los labios? Esto **es peligroso**, somos hermanos.

_— ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡No debemos hacer eso! ¡Es sucio!_

_— ¡Lo se!... ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la manera de cómo me miras y hablas. ¡Siempre fuiste muy importante para mi, siempre!... ¡Eres mi hermana mayor, pero no puedo evitar verte como mujer!. Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!…_

No, esto no podía estar pasando. No a nosotros. El pequeño niño al cual siempre había estado protegiendo y mimado había crecido. Ya era un adolecente, era más alto y fuerte que yo, era mas maduro. Y sin saber el porqué, mis ojos lo comenzaron a ver de otra manera, una manera mas romántica y sexual,** él ya era un hombre**. No un niño que necesitaba de mi protección.

_— Yo, yo solo quise ser una buena hermana mayor._

Y no pude mas, lo acorrale y lo bese desesperadamente. Él apenas tenía quince años, yo estaba por cumplir los 19. Esa noche **nos amamos como hombre y mujer**, no como hermanos. Sabíamos que estábamos pecando ante los ojos de Dios, pero eso ya no nos importaba. Solo disfrutábamos del nuestras carias y besos, del suave tanto de nuestra piel húmeda y los leves gemidos de placer que escapaban de nuestros labios. 

Ya éramos uno.  
>Ya disfrutamos del adulterio.<br>Ya estábamos marcados de por vida.

Y pasaron los meses, Sasuke cada vez me tocaba más, cuando nuestros padres no estaban. Nuestras noches cada vez se hacían mas cortas, y nuestros labios se **acostumbraban** más al tacto de cada uno. 

Nos amábamos.  
>Éramos hermanos.<br>Y cometimos el mas grabe error de nuestras vidas.

Cuando apenas cumplí los veintiún años de edad me fui de casa, sin decir a donde iba, sin decir adiós a Sasuke y solo dejando una pequeña carta sobre su cama.

_**"Lo siento, ya no lo soporto mas. Te amo, pero eres mi hermano. Y nuestra relación es prohibida"**_

Pasaron los años, vivía sola en una pequeña casa alejada de la ciudad, trabajo en un pequeño super mercado de mi barrio. Y me sentía **sola, triste y vacía.**

_— ¡Sakura!_

_— ¿Sasuke?_

Y hay estaba él, mas alto y mas atractivo. Ya no era el lindo chico adolescente que deje atrás. Era un hombre seguro de si mismo, fuerte y **enamorado**.

_— Vayamos a un mundo donde nadie nos pueda criticar, donde todos puedan amar a quien sea, donde siempre estemos juntos. Siempre._

_— Sasuke kun, te amo demasiado._

Tal vez esto era prohibido, tal vez era sucio, tal vez era mal visto. Pero era nuestro, y **nadie podía cambiarlo**.

El amor es un sentimiento hermoso y emocionante, te hace pensar y sentir cosas que nunca sentiste. Pero, también tiene **sus****limites**, y nosotros lo sobre pasamos.

_— Ultimas noticias; se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de dos jóvenes hermanos en una casa. Sus muñecas se encontraban cortadas, sus sabanas blancas machadas de rojo, y sus manos unidas. Aparentemente han tenido una relación prohibida de hermanos, ya que la chica se encontraba embarazada de tres meses._

Sasuke siempre te amare, **porque soy tu hermana mayor.**

**Fin**


End file.
